Wishful Thinking
by WalkingOnThinIce
Summary: "Be careful what you wish for" was always a silly little statement. If your wish did come true, you know it would be everything you've wanted… right? Wrong. Hermione makes a wish, while, unbeknownst to her, a shooting star passes by.


**A/n **

**Warnings: There is some swearing in here.**

**OOCness: I try my best to keep everyone in character but since this is fanfiction, it is easier said than done. **

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, and Draco/Ginny.**

**Summary: "Be careful what you wish for" was always a silly little statement. If your wish did come true, you know it would be everything you've wanted… right? Wrong.**

**Hermione makes a wish, while, unbeknownst to her, a shooting star passes by.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything having to do with it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_**"Hermione!" Ron yelled when he got to her, "Why in bloody hell did I find this- this- **_**thing**_** on Harry's bed instead **_**_of_ Harry?"**

* * *

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizard world, and deafeater of Voldemort, was on his bed flipping through pages of himself as a baby.

The album he had was a gift Remus had given to him. Not only did it have pictures of Harry as a baby, it also had photos of his parents and his god father, Sirius Black.

Harry loved the album. Not only because it had pictures of people he loved but were photos were a mix of magical and muggle. Embracing, not only his father's roots but his mother's aswell.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Harry are you in there?" a soft voice called out. It was Hermione.

"Come in!" he called.

Hermione Granger, then walked in, in all her book-ish glory. Harry tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. Her perfect curly hair. Her wise, brown doe-eyes. Hey sweet lips. Her gracious figure. Harry mentally sighed. Even in donned in her robes and Hogwrats uniform she was gorgeous.

Suddenly he was struck out of his stupor by her voice saying, "Hey what's that?"

Harry made a move to close the book. Before he could, Hermione took it and looked at it. She smiled and cooed, "Aww Harry you were adorable back then."

"Hermione..." said adorable boy whined "No... Give it back..."

Hermione laughed and shook her head moving to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Harry but this is too good." She flipped a page then burst out in laughter. "Aww Little chubby Harry!"

Harry glowered at her. "Pfft... I was not chubby..." he denied, using his seeker reflexes to grab the album when she came close.

"Harry!" she shouted, laughing as the he blushed Gryffindor red. "Oh Harry," Hermione repeated softly "Don't be ashamed you were terribly cute back then." She sat beside him on his bed and laid her was on his shoulder. "You know what my wish is Harry?"

"What?"

"I wish I could see you as a child... a baby even. Maybe both."

Harry gave her a weird look and asked, "Why would you want that?"

Hermione shrugged and replied, "Just an urge..." She stood up and turned to him. "Well, I have to go patrolling now Harry. Good night."

"Good night Hermione."

* * *

The next morning, Ronald Weasley decided to play a prank on his best mate. He would open the curtains and cast an _Aguamenti_, completely drenching the poor bloke. Sure, it was't very original, but when he woke up he had the sudden urge to play a prank. Harry was just the unlucky target.

Ron had made his plan. On three he would open the curtains and cast the spell.

_One. _Ron raises his wand.

_Two. _He grips the curtain.

_Three. _He opens the curtain and yells, "_Aguament- _oh shit!_"_

* * *

Hermione Granger calmly ate in the Great Hallwhile reading a book, waiting for her best friends to come down from their dorm. _Boys, _she thought, _they're never punctual. _

_"_What do you think Hermione?" a voice asked suddenly. It was Ginny Weasley.

"I think of what?" she asked startled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and answered, "Going on a double date with Draco and I."

Hermione closed her book and raised an eyebrow. "And who, pray tell, would accompany me? And why would I go out with you and _Malfoy?_

_"_Harry and-"

"Woah woah wait. Harry?" Hermione asked skeptically. "One of my best male friends, Harry?"

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"Ginny, first, he does not like me in that way. Second, he hates Malfoy why would he go anywhere with him?"

"Because I'm like his baby sister and if he loves me then he'd go."

Hermione snorted, "I can't believe your playing the 'like-a-baby-sister-you-love-me' card...again."

"So you'll do it?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Oh well, alright," she complied finally giving in,"but you're asking Harry."

"Oh thank you Hermione! Now I'm just going to the Slytherin table to ask Draco if you and Harry could come with us. Bye!" Ginny said quickly bounding to the Slytherin table.

"Wait you didn't tel-" Hermione sighed. That girl was impossible. Ever since she decided she liked Draco and not Harry, she's been pushing her and Harry together. Not that Hermione didn't _like _Harry in that way but... it's that Harry didn't like _her _in that way_. Yes, her life was complicated._

All of a sudden a familiar voice was shouted her name from the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted running of to her as fast as he could, carrying a bundled up blanket.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled when he got to her, "Why in bloody hell did I find this- this-_ thing_ on Harry's bed instead of Harry_?"_

Said girl rolled her eyes in annoyance without looking at what was inside the blanket "First, stop your yelling, you're attracting too much attention."

"No I bloody won-"

"_Silencio!" _

_*Silence*_

"Much better. And second, don't cuss! There are first years here Ron! And third-" she glanced down into the blankets"- that is..." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked into the blanket again.

"A baby..." she whispered in disbelief. Her head snapped up at Ron as she held her arms out, "Let me hold him! You aren't holding him properly! And why is he wet?!"

Ron gave her a look but gave her the child anyways.

Hermione took the baby boy in her arms and immediately the baby's eyes opened. His eyes were remarkably green and that's when she noticed the lighting shaped scar on his forehead. Hermione gasped quietly in awe and curiousity. Why in the world was Harry a baby?

Then her thoughts went to her words last night.

_I wish I could see you as a child... a baby even. _

_A baby even..._

"No," Hermione whispered, "This cannot be happening."

Before anyone at their table could ask "What?" baby Harry turned his head to the Slytherin table and squealed, "Mam-mey!"

Everyone's eyes widened and their heads snapped to that general area.

"Mam-mey! Mam-mey!" Baby Harry kept squealing, with drool on the side of his mouth. His hands reached over in a grabbing motion so Hermione stood up and headed towards that direction. If she was correct-

"Mam- hein?" Baby Harry said as he looked at a shocked Ginny Weasley. "No! No! No! Mam-meeeeeeeyy!" And with that he started to cry.

And cry.

And cry.

And -ohmygosh- fricken wail.

Hermione's eyes widened as she rocked Harry back and forth trying to sooth him. _Oh god, what do baby's like? _she thought, frantically searching through her mind. _Umm... their mothers...wait no can do... their toys...bloody hell we don't have to toys... umm hair tugging? Thumb suc- oh hair tugging that's it!_

_"_Shhh...shhhh... Harry it's alright?" Hermione soothed. ("Holy shit! Did she say Harry? Ow! Ginny don't hit me!") "Here Harry," Hermione said handing over a lock of her hair to Harry, "It's my hair. It's quite tangly isn't it."

As soon as Baby Harry felt the strange texture on his hand, he gradually stopped the wails and tears ("Praise the lord!" *Smack* "Ginny!"). He twirled the thing between his hands and tugged at it, giggling. "Ohhhh..." he gurgled.

Hermione laughed and kept rocking him back and forth, "Yes, it is amusing isn't it- ow!"

When Baby Harry pulled very hard on her hair and heard the cry coming out of her lips, he felt bad. He let go of the strand immediately and took her face into his small hands. "No! No! No! No!"

Hermione raised in eyebrow, confused. "I'm afraid I have no clue what you're talking about sweetie." But he wasn't listening to her anymore.

Baby Harry kept his hands on her face, now disinterested with her hair. "Ohhhh!" he said as opened Hermione's mouth, seeing a row of perfectly white teeth. "Teet!"

"Yes Harry! Teeth."

Baby Harry then poked at her eyelid. "Eyyy..."

"Yes love. Eye." ("Blooy hell! Did she just say-" "_Silencio"_)

Then, Baby Harry bonked her on the nose giggling, "Noss!"

Hermione threw her head back in laughter, "Yes sweetheart. Nose."

Baby Harry donned a serious look, his eyes looking up and down Hermione's face. Hermione on the other hand was worried. Was there something wrong with him? Why wasn't he laughing?

Soon, she felt two chubby hands fly to her cheeks and a small voice say, "Pittee."

Hermione blinked but didn't move away. Pretty? Baby Harry thought she was pretty? Was she hearing right?

"Pittee! Pittee!" Baby Harry chanted. Then he laughed while slapping his hands against her cheeks repeatedly. Yes, yes she was hearing right. This was probably one of the best moments of her life.

But the moment was ruined by Headmistress McGonagall. "Miss Granger," she said sternly, "Please come with me" Hermione looked up and flushed red.

"Yes of course Headmistress." She responded making a move to hand over Harry to Ginny.

"With the child."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

In the Headmitress' office, Hermione kept her head, down bashfully as Baby Harry looked back and forth inbetween the old lady and the pretty girl.

"So let me get this straight, Miss Granger," Headmitress McGonagall started, skeptism in her voice, "Last night, while you and Mister Potter looked through his baby photos, you wished you could have seen him as a baby-"

"-or child." Hermione intervened.

"Or child. Now this morning, Mister Weasley came running up to you in the Great Hall with a baby, who happens to be Mister Potter, correct?"

"Yes."

Headmistress McGagall sighed and continued, "Ms. Granger, I'm not sure you were aware of this, but last night there was a star shower."

Hermione frowned and was about to say something but Baby Harry's hand's flew to her cheeks as he firmly said, "No." Confused Hermione, frowned deepened. Baby Harry then took corners of her mouth and pulled them up.

At the cute exchange, Headmistress McGonagall couldn't help but give a small smile. "It seems, that, even as a baby, Mister Potter doesn't like you unhappy."

Hermione blushed and smiled, making Harry cheer a "Yay!" and clap his tiny hands.

Headmistress McGonagall soon went back to professor mode and cleared her throat. "Well," she said, "as I was saying. Last night, there was a _star _shower. No, Miss Granger, not a _meteor _shower. Once every year, when the fairies' magic is at it's peak, all fairies' magic rolls up into giant balls of light flying into the sky, granting one wish to the first person it passes by. The magical community calls it star showers because it resembles stars flying through the sky but they are not meteor showers. As you must know, most fairies live in the forest and, since we are very close to one, it was mostly likely at your wish was granted."

Hermione gaped then shook her head. "Headmistress," she began, sounding panicked, "do you mean that there isn't anyway for Harry to turn back into a teenage boy?"

The Headmistress shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

Hermione's eyes grew fearful bringing out a another "No" from Baby Harry but she ignored him. "Does that mean he's going to stay a child forever?"

McGonagall scoffed and replied, "Very unlikely, but he might stay as one for quite some time. Just watch over him closely. I'll let the professors know of your circumstances so you'll be able to skip some classes. You're dismissed, Ms. Granger.

Standing up, Hermione gave and long sigh but forced a smile. "Thank you Headmistress, but the class skiv-"

"You are _dismissed _Ms. Granger."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Maaaaam!" Baby Harry copied.

* * *

Hermione smiled while doing her homework. Classes had finished and Hermione and Baby Harry had already eaten. |

Baby Harry laughing as he played with Crookshanks. He pulled at his ears, tail, and fur, making the half-kneazle hiss. Baby Harry, on the other hand, just clapped and laughed reapeating puling again.

Finally, after more ears, tail, and fur pulling, Crookshanks seem to notice that it just made the kid happy. So, he just sat down and let Baby Harry do as he pleases. Plus, his Hermione would be upset if he would do anything to the little bugger.

After two more hours of playing, Baby Harry started getting noticeably cranky. He stopped tugging on Crookshanks and started whining. He moved a lot more and his face was schrunched up. "Nneeeeeee!" he cried repeatedly. Hermione sighed and put her quil down. She went up to him and picked him up.

"Shhhh... Harry... shhh... you're tired now aren't you baby?" she cooed.

As a response to her question, Baby Harry let out a cute, little yawn and cuddled more into her chest. Hermione giggled and started rocking him gently while humming.

Soon enough, Baby Harry's hand went limp and Hermione assumed he was sleeping. She took one of her pillows and transfigured it into a crib. When she was done, Hermione put Baby Harry into the crib as gently as possible. Then, she went to her trunk and pulled out her old teddy bear. Hermione placed it beside him, mentally "aw"- ing as he cuddled into the teddy that was twice his size.

After a few moments, Hermione leaned in and kissed his forehead and whispered lovingly, "Goodnight Harry, I love you..."

to be continued...

* * *

**A/n Well that's all for now. To be honest, I post a lot of new stories but I need to start posting the next chapters for others. It's just so hard sometimes because between real life and the internet it's very difficult.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**I promise I'll try to post the next chapter after...let's say... 15 comments? (Is that too much? Oh well, it'll do.)**


End file.
